


Abuse

by AlexandriaCFWJF



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaCFWJF/pseuds/AlexandriaCFWJF
Summary: Might be Mature.    Mentions of Blood and Abuse.There are two children.  One a boy.  The other a girl.  They both were not supposed to be born.  Both mistakes of their parents carelessness.  Both victims.They're just babies right now.  They have no idea what their future holds.  This is a journey of two children both stuck in a world of darkness.Can they help each other find a purpose to live?  For a purpose to keep enduring this.  Or will they give up?





	Abuse

There are two children. Both born to different families. One is a girl, while the other is a boy. Both born on the same day for the same reason. An accident. An unprepared birth. A non protected event. Both born because their parents made the mistake of not being protected. Now because of that mistake these two children will be tortured.

As these children are brought into life the angels watch. All of them praying and hoping them a good future. Even though they know about the darkness hanging over them. The poor children who will never have a childhood. They will never see Disney, or any TV. They will never get to play outside, or have a safe environment. They will never know what there is to live for, because they will think that no one cares, and that no one understands them.

The dark future of these kids is heartbreaking, but with every bad time a good time shall follow. No matter how bad things get, it will have to get better in the future won't it?

These kids are victims, not the attackers. They are kind, not evil. They are slaves who are not free. Their parents won't care. No one will, unless they know how much they've gone through.

These kids have a dark future ahead of them. 

 

A/N How was that?

Until Next Time

-Lexi


End file.
